Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal libro1
by librelitura
Summary: Porque Harry lo esperaba en casa, y el estaria gustoso en llegar, no iba a morir hay, no con esi, no en ese lugar putrefacto, el era Draco Malfoy, y el amaba a su rosa Harry Potter
1. chapter 1

Prefacio general de los libros;

 _Cerro los ojos con profundo desespero, apretándose el labio con demasiada fuerza, no era necesario llorar, y tampoco quería gritar, ese grito ahogado que quedo en su garganta lo hizo darse cuenta que no era tan fuerte, que su carácter era tan vacío como la misma mala suerte, temió muchas veces perderse en mares que no estaban ubicados en su mapa de reconocimiento, pero más que eso. Le dolió perderse a sí mismo en el viento, en el polvo mal trecho, donde no escucho los incesantes silbidos de ayuda de los que estaban tan lejos y tan cerca, donde el tiempo le abofeteo el rostro y le mostro quienes eran ellos, y quienes eran él. El tiempo._ _Seguía en el sucio suelo, aguantando los quejidos que estuvo gustoso de ocupar por él, no se arrepintió, porque estaba seguro que él no iba a aguantar, que él era frágil como una rosa, de esas que muestran espinas, y que otro, con su misma delicadeza. Quita_ _Él iba aguantar hasta el último dolor por su rosa, aunque él se hubiese alejado de su rosa. Estaba seguro que su rosa siempre lo esperaría, porque él lo amaba y su rosa le correspondía._ _Porque Harry lo esperaba en casa, y el estaría gustoso en llegar, no iba a morir hay, no con eso, no en ese lugar putrefacto, él era Draco Malfoy, y él amaba a su rosa Harry Potter._ _…_ _En el castillo del colegio de magia y hechicería, empezaría la batalla final._ _Harry Potter alzo la varita, y Voldemort lo hizo igual._ _—Expelliarmus—Grito Potter_ _Y por un momento, Voldemort quiso regresar el tiempo, dudo. Pero ya no habia vuelta atrás, amago en bajar la varita cuando la tenía en alto, pero ya no habia vuelta atrás._ _—Avada kedavra—_


	2. 1 El niño que vivió

1

 ** _El niño que vivió_**

1

Esa mañana Petunia Dursley quitaba con más esmero las plantas muertas, y alzaba su largo cuello para ver la trifulca de al lado de sus vecinos, se sentía emocionada y llena de vida esa mañana, sentía que el mundo estaba en paz con ella, y sentía que se quitaba un peso muy alto de encima, pero ella no sabía exactamente que era. La excitación que tenía la llevo a cortarse la palma de la mano, pero a ella no le importo, siguió cortando con más esmero las plantas, y alzando cada segundo el cuello para ver como sus vecinos, los Flimors, tenían una discusión sobre un cachorro. Petunia rio con petulancia, llena de vida esa mañana, se levantó y se dispuso a limpiar la herida, empezaba a darle comezón. Sentía que su emoción le duraría toda la mañana, y quizás para siempre… sentía que algo bueno habia pasado. ¿Vernon le aumentaron el sueldo? Quizás, pensó Petunia.

Vernon Dursley buscaba la corbata más ridícula que podría tener en su colección, mientras tanto buscaba los zapatos de gente normal, como solía decirle a Dudley, no como los del señor Potter, esposo de la señora Potter, siendo asi hermana de Petunia, aunque Petunia negaba febrilmente un enlace de sangre. La aberración que sentía por aquella _bruja_ , iba más allá de lo que cualquier persona que viera esa situación lo catalogaría como, envidia.

-La gente normal trabaja- solía decirle Vernon a Dudley cada mañana, y aunque el pequeño niño no respondía, Vernon sentía que hacia lo mejor, porque los niños tienen que ser normales desde que nacen, no después de que su crecimiento esta desarrollado, según Vernon. – Siempre hay que tener a Dudley muy consentido, Petunia, eso son los niños normales – Petunia asentia con mucha efusividad, porque Vernon siempre tenia la razon, según Petunia.

Y asi Vernon salia al trabajo, con un beso en la mejilla a Petunia y con un "Carajo, quedate quieto para besarte" a Dudley, pero el niño nunca se dejaba besar, asi, siempre salia. Con las calles de gente normal. con los gatos y perros de la vecina, y _prive drive_ tranquilo, excepto. Que en este dia habia un gato atigrado en el letrero de prive drive, aunque Vernon no le presto tanta atencion, sintio que el gato era importante.

Las tunicas de color purpura por la calle no le pasaron desapercivido. Y grito con mucho enojo:

\- ¡Flojos, busquen oficio, sean gente normal!-

Y esa tarde el apellido _Potter_ , resono en sus oidos, y lo que lo secundo. Lo perturbo: _muertos, solo el niño Harry a vivido…_

Hay muchos apellidos Potter, si. Eso. Hay muchos, y seguro que el hijo de los Potter se llamaba Harold, aunque no estaba muy seguro, pero aun asi, no es algo que Vernon sienta que tenga sentirse profundamente con un remordimiento mas. Despues de todo, ellos no son normales, y la familia Dusrley, afortunadamente si son ¡normales!...

2

El día se hacía más lluvioso, y las nubes negras aumentaban su peso. Convirtiéndolas en ruidosos relámpagos, pensó. Que quizás no hacía calor, sino un frio agónico.

 _Las puertas del infierno,_ eso fue lo que visualizo Voldemort.

El no sentía culpa, o remordimiento por lo que habia hecho durante muchos años, pero no quiso pensar que eso quizás le pudo haber dado miedo, quiso esconderse en el fondo de su alma que en ese momento tenía miedo. Las puertas del infierno. Libre de amor, libre de pecado, porque en ese momento, los estaba pagando, se hacia la repetición constante del como Lily Potter lo habia matado, la escena constante, el episodio presente, se repetía una y otra vez, y se dijo que era parte de la culpa, que en su corazón vacío habia sentido la culpa de haber matado a James y Lily Potter, pero en vez de asustarle, le dio más prioridad, ver la misma escena, quizás serviría para ver en que habia fallado, en que se habia equivocado. Habia escuchado una profecía vieja, de esas que el tiempo las sopla en el viento, los que la quieren escuchar o los que la saben interpretar. – _Amor ha de matarte, para que aprendas la fuerza que tiene.-_ El amor es la absurda idea de lo inédito, de lo que no está presagiado, de lo que es tan predecible como impredecible, el amor era la fuerza suprema, pero el odio, el odio hacia un alma más fuerte, más libre, un alma sin prejuicios y sin conexiones. Sin personas que te conecten. Mato a sus _mortifagos_ , mato a _muggles_. _Y no tuvo remordimiento alguno._ Y asi seguiría, porque la muerte no era un impedimento para él, esa muerte solo era un descanso, y dejar que la profecía del _niño-que-vivió_. Se cumpliera. El destino está más allá de las manos mágicas y humanas, más allá del eclipse de cada cien años. Más allá de las manos de Dumbledore, y eso quizás le hacía mover piezas muy importantes a Voldemort, adelantar estrategias y ver si fallaba, aunque ya nada le salía como decía, _por los inútiles mortifagos._

 _Las puertas del infierno_ se abren, pero él sabe que su alma no está completamente hay, que esparcidas por el mundo. Se encuentran.

 _Las puertas del infierno se abren_ , pero él sabe que no ha fallado que es parte de su plan.

 _Las puertas del infierno se abren_ , y escucha los susurros y gritos agónicos de la escena, ve nuevamente a Lily, a James. Ve al _niño-que-vivió_.

 _Las puertas del infierno se abren_ , y nuevamente. Se repite la escena agónica, los gritos espantados, y el llanto del niño.

Y nuevamente, se hace un bucle. Voldemort comienza a desesperarse.

" _Lamenta tu propia debilidad y valora al enemigo"_ los incesantes susurros de la escena que se presentaba frente a sus ojos, esta vez. Lily lo miraba, y el, en un intento vago. Alzo la varita, pero los sonidos de las palabras no salían, el hechizo se trababa en su lengua.

" _Lo que significa luchar para proteger algo…"_ el llanto del niño se hacía más incesante, ensordecedor. Y a Voldemort, empezaba a parecerle un infierno.

 _personalis infernum_ ;. Antes de volver a la vida y cumplir la profecía del tiempo, vive tu propio infierno… la voz de James Potter se repetía incesantemente, con la del niño. Con la de Lily…

Y el infierno empezó, el inicio del fin.

3

Por lo largo de los tiempos en Hogwarts, Dumbledore ve historias, cuentos, leyendas y mitos, pero si la magia es real, todo es real. Quizás el mundo mágico en esos momentos míseros supone que el amor es la _clave_ , _el secreto_. Quizás sea asi, pero el bien no triunfa en la vida real. Y Dumbledore se aprovecha de eso, de la incapacidad de un mago de pensar, de visualizar. De ver lo que otros no pueden, logrando la victoria, y dejando esfumar la gloria. Porque todos piensan que la gloria es mejor, a veces asusta. Pero la gloria solo es un paso en falso, eso que abre los ojos a gente sin mente abierta. La gloria no es más que veneno pútrido.

Y los magos buscaban la gloria.

Esa noche, cambiaría el mundo, conocerían al _niño que vivió_. Y las estrellas fugaces que pasaban por el horizonte, hacían ver que el bien habia vencido. Los que festejaban la muerte del _que no debe ser nombrado_. Y Dumbledore sabia cosas que el mismo tiempo no tenía por qué revelar, él se habia hecho cargo de eso. Porque el tiempo es un refugio de los hombres que quedan atrapados en él, y Dumbledore quiso salvar un pedazo de su alma, y cambiar el tiempo. Le costó la vida de más de un inocente, pero pensó que no iba hacer un problema.

Hasta que oyó la _profecía_ …

Sus divagaciones llegaron hasta la esquina de _prive Drive_ , y con una lamparilla, dejo toda oscura la calle, los zapatos de charol hacían un sonido chirriante contra el pavimento, y la capa se ondeaba con las fuertes brisas, ese día no era normal. Al llegar a la puerta de los Dursley, vio un gato atigrado, y los ojos azules del profesor se iluminaron de un brillo de emoción.

— Profesora Minerva —

Saludo.

El gato le dio una mirada severa y respondió:

—Lo he esperado desde hace un buen rato, profesor Dumbledore —

—Mucho trabajo, ya sabe. En estos días todo es más complicado de manejar —

La profesora asintió, pero seguía mirándolo como si quisiera preguntarle algo.

—Los Potter… ¿han muerto? —Dumbledore asintió, saco un reloj de su bolsillo para confirmar la hora.

—Hagrid no tardara en venir —

— ¿Y usted confía en él? —

— Pondría mi vida en manos de Hagrid — aunque Dumbledore no está siendo del todo sincero. Y minerva McGonagall no sabía leer los tonos de voz y los ojos del profesor Dumbledore.

Y las divagaciones volvieron, ese momento exacto donde habia perdido el control de la guerra, donde Hogwarts era el único lugar seguro. Porque Voldemort asi lo habia decidido. No porque él estaba decidido a protegerlo, todo. Quizás, era un complot. Pero el tiempo no aclara nada, y Dumbledore empieza a desesperarse, quedaba claro que, siendo el, que todos decían que Voldemort le tenía miedo, pero eso solo una mentira, una mentira como el amor. Voldemort solo le tenía un profundo respeto. Porque, desgraciadamente. Él le habia enseñado todo lo que sabía, el habia aportado para la destrucción del mundo mágico, pero no se sentía culpable. Nunca lo había hecho, ni siquiera si el niño Potter fuera muerto.

— ¿Me está escuchando, profesor? —

Dumbledore asintió.

—No tenemos mucho de qué hablar, Minerva. Ni se cómo decirte exactamente que paso, ninguna razón exacta para que Harry Potter siga con vida después de eso… — Minerva comprendió. El ruido de una moto llego a la calle de _Privet drive._

Y a Dumbledore le temblaron las manos, en lo alto de prive drive se veía un gigante con una moto volando. El inicio del fin, el círculo infinito de posibilidades.

4

En otro momento fugaz del tiempo, se abría una grieta, diminuta. Del tamaño de un aguja, cada segundo. Se abría una grieta igual. Y una vez más, el tiempo decía una profecía, vaga, sin sentido. Era una profecía del viento, que solo. La persona incorrecta tenía que escuchar, el niño Potter, en los brazos de Hagrid la escuchaba detenidamente, sin hacerlo realmente… _cada segundo, por once años, una grieta se abrirá del tamaño de una aguja, entonces. Te encontraras con tu destino, y el que es igual a ti, saldrá de su infierno personal… cada segundo, por once años…_ el viento soplo más fuerte, y el profesor Dumbledore se ajustó el sombrero, minerva saco su varita, y Rubeus Hagrid, apretó más al niño para sí. Dumbledore sintió que sucedía algo, pero. Las profecías solo la escuchaban las personas incorrectas.

 _Y por tantos años, eso quizás le pesaría al mundo mágico._

—Profesor Dumbledore — dijo Hagrid, las lágrimas ya se asomaban por sus ojos, y la barba le hacía cosquillas al niño, porque se reía y alzaba las manos para tocarla. —Sé que Harry se tiene que quedar con los muggles pero yo podría… a mí no me pesaría llevármelo. ¿Sabe? — Minerva lo miro severamente.

—No creo, que usted este… capacitado para esto, Hagrid… y por…—

Dumbledore la interrumpió y dijo:

—Dejo a Harry con ellos, es por los lazos de sangre. Ellos lo cuidaran…— levanto los brazos, pidiéndole el niño a Hagrid, él, con su llanto en aumento lo dio.

— Silencio, los despertaras —

—No lo puedo evitar, profesora, pero. Creo que ya me tengo que ir, tengo que llevarle la moto a Sirius. Hasta luego profesor, profesora— Dumbledore asintió, y minerva le hizo un amago con la mano, desganadamente.

—Aprende hacer fuerte, Harry Potter, porque vendrán tiempos oscuros—

El profesor Dumbledore le dio un vistazo más, y se fue.

Y, mientras una desafortunada familia normal se levantara mañana, vería al niño Potter, y el asco y repugnancia por parte de Petunia, crecerá.

Pero fuera de _prive drive_ todo era un revoltijo de cosas raras, lechuzas vistas por la ciudad, estrellas fugaces. Y muchas personas con capas de colores, y artilugios encima. La gente piensa que esas personas son gitanos venidos de España. Pero en realidad son ¡Magos!... y mientras el niño Potter dormía, habían otros que brindaban por el: ¡Salud por Harry Potter… el _niño que vivió!_

Nota: Creo que está sera la única nota que pondre a lo largo de este recorrido.

Bien, los días de actualización seran los sábados, el sábado pasado no actualize porque estaba muy enferma. suscristo, casí me voy de aqui jajaja, nah mentiras. en fin. y hoy jueves actualize, que espero sea el único que haga, es porque estoy más que segura que este sábado no tendre internet. espero hayan disfrutado y gustado este capitulo, y los que vendran. recuerden que es la única nota que pondre. los quiero a todos¡. un beso.


End file.
